Högnir Leifr
by Vega Botain
Summary: Historia corta. Alguien cambiará de vida tras una amarga experiencia en un calabozo, ¿ha sido toda su vida en vano?


**Nota de la autora**: Esta es un pequeño fic, un solo capítulo y esta basado en otro Fic que ya publicaré mas adelante, asi que algunas cosas no estan del todo apegadas a la serie pero en general se entiende bien por si mismo. Sucede en lo que sería el inicio de la Saga de Asgard.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Högni Liefr es mi nombre. Se podría decir que nací hace un par de semanas, aunque tengo 19 años. 

Nací en una mañana fría cuando dos guerreros me tomaron por los brazos y me sumergieron en el agua helada del río por unos minutos, para que luego una anciana me rociara de algún aceite y recorriera mi cuerpo con hierbas aromáticas para por último recitar algunas oraciones a nuestro dios Padre, Odín. Me bautizó como Högni, como no tengo un padre de quien tomar el apellido, me nombró por mi apodo: Abandonado.

Así me llaman en el palacio donde ahora vivo. Y con razón; la persona que antes era fue abandonado por aquellos que se hacían llamar sus hermanos, le dejaron solo a morir en tierras extrañas a manos de extraños y aun luego de varios meses, no han siquiera venido a recuperar su cuerpo. Ya no me interesa, ya no.

Hubo un tiempo en que me dolió con el alma, cuando mi nombre aún no era Högni, cuando miraba por una rendija de mi encierro las estrellas en la noche helada, si tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Les llamaba con el pensamiento, tenía la esperanza que una de esas estrellas bajara y entonces todo estaría bien, me sacarían de ese lugar, harían que el dolor parara, así que yo aguantaba y no decía nada, porque vendrían... pero no lo hicieron.

Me abandonaron ahí, a mi suerte, con el frío y el dolor, hambre y sed hasta que olvidé sus nombres y el mío propio. Nunca tuve una vida fácil, pero aun así ahí aprendí el verdadero significado de la palabra frío, algo que nunca antes había sentido y que salía del alma, no del ambiente. También descubrí lo que en verdad significaba la palabra dolor y las muchas formas que existen para provocarlo, como te sume en la inconsciencia y es capaz de arrancarte de ella cuando crees que nada puede ser peor. Supe lo que era alucinar de hambre y sentir que no había ni una gota de agua en mi ser; y aun así seguir viviendo, sin esperanzas de que nunca nada fuera a mejorar.

Llegó un momento en que dejó de importar, lo que pasara, lo que dijera, lo que hicieran, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir, y me prometieron que lo harían si decía, si les contaba, y lo hice¿qué mas daba? Si a nadie le importaba ese pobre moribundo, porqué a él tenían que importarle los demás; así que habló, lo dijo todo y obtuvo misericordia.

El dolor cesó, por un momento creí que había muerto. Aun no estoy seguro que no haya sido así; un pesado sueño me embargó y mientras mi mente vagaba sin rumbo despojado de todos mis recuerdos, mi cuerpo se sumió también en un placentero entumecimiento, ya nada importaba, ya todo había acabado...

Hasta que sentí un brazo fuerte que me sacaba de donde estaba, recuerdo haber pedido que no comenzara todo de nuevo, ya no podía, ya había dicho todo cuanto querían... supuse que me llevaría a la muerte cuando me dijo que estuviera tranquilo y me comportara.

En lugar de eso me llevó frente a una joven mujer, de ojos celestes como los míos frente a la que me hicieron arrodillarme. Creí que vendría otro interrogatorio y mas golpes, pero... aunque si hubo preguntas; fueron muy distintas a las anteriores, me preguntó sobre mí, sobre lo que sentía... nunca nadie había hecho algo así, me dijo cosas sobre mi mismo que nadie sabía, de las que no había hablado con nadie, viejas heridas bien clavadas en mi alma; pero ella las sacó como si fueran una espina, con delicadeza; me cubrió con su cosmos blanco como la nieve e hizo que el dolor se fuera de a poco; me mostró la verdad, lo que yo ya sabía y me negaba a aceptar, mas bien, lo que me obligaron a callar.

Yo sabía que solo había un dios, un dios benevolente que era nuestro padre, mi madre me lo había dicho... igual que me lo decía esta mujer, ella sabía, me había dado su nombre, me dijo el porqué todos me trataban siempre como extraño, por mis ojos claros y mi cabello rubio... ella entendía mi dolor.

Parecía saberlo todo de mi, me hablaba de mis cosas mas preciadas, de los sentimientos mas profundos y a pesar que yo no era nada en ese momento, era poco mas que un cuerpo destrozado, me tocó con ternura, y no solo eso, me devolvió algo que había perdido hace mucho, algo que era valioso para mi, y ella lo sabía, me lo entregó en mi mano como lo había hecho mi madre muchos años antes.

No pude evitar llorar al ver lo equivocado que había estado, y que todas las cosas malas que me habían pasado se debían a que estaba haciéndolo todo mal... Ella alivió las penas en mi alma y me dijo que estaba en casa ahí con ellos, como hubiera querido mi familia, que era un hermano perdido, que podía quedarme ahí si lo deseaba; que era libre... libre...

La palabra jamás tuvo tanto significado para mi que entonces. Era libre, no tenía que volver si no lo quería, podía quedarme ahí y ser... lo que yo quisiera. Nunca había sido libre, nunca desde que tenía 5 años... el que había sido mi padre nunca me reconoció, no le importó la muerte de mi madre y en su gran benevolencia me internó en un orfanato donde crecí siendo un prisionero. Desde esa corta edad fui entrenado para ser un guerrero, nadie nunca preguntó si era lo que yo quería. Después me enviaron a entrenar al lugar donde mas tristes recuerdos tenía; cerca de donde había perdido a mi madre... la que se me volvió una obsesión, era lo único hermoso que había tenido y no me resignaba a perderla en el fondo del mar.

Me obligaron a creer en lo que no quería, a luchar interminables batallas para proteger a alguien que desconocía, me arrebataron mi joya, me mataron muchas veces una y otra vez, mi deber era regresar a seguir luchando. ¿libertad? Era una de esas lindas palabras que uno escucha pero no comprende en realidad.

El que había sido antes, el gayjin(1) del que todos se burlaban y al que solo acudían en momentos de necesidad porque les resultaba útil había muerto. Murió ahí en el tibio abrazo de ese cosmos, ahí dejó todos los recuerdos de su pasado, convencido de cuanto le habían dicho esas personas de ojos claros como los suyos.

Pedí quedarme en ese lugar, con mi familia, la de verdad, la que tuvo toda oportunidad y derecho de matarme y abandonarme y no lo había hecho. La que me había dado una oportunidad de tener una nueva vida.

Pasé una semana o mas aun en ese lugar de encierro, pero ya no hubo mas maltratos, me alimentaron y me dieron de beber, me dieron ropas nuevas y un señor me hablaba de mis raíces, de dónde había venido y de lo que era el pueblo que me acababa de adoptar. Yo trataba de aprender todo y sanar mis heridas, a pesar de lo malo que había sido todo creía en verdad que todo sería mejor ahora. Habían cumplido su palabra.

Con los días comencé a entender más y más cosas, me permitieron salir de mi encierro para conocer el lugar donde estaba. Era un gran palacio; ya conocía muchas caras, aunque no las recordaba con demasiada alegría, recordaba bien sus rostros y sus habilidades, llevaría en mi piel sus marcas por muchos años. Lord Hagen tenía un cosmos de fuego ardiente como la lava. Lord Tholl tenia la fuerza para romper mis costillas como si fueran pequeñas varas... Lord Phenril tenía la fuerza y la rudeza del lobo, Lord Syd las garras de un tigre. Lord Alberigh era agudo con las palabras, pero también me había enseñado muchas cosas.

Pero de todos ellos, al que recordaba mas gratamente era a Lord Siegfried, el regente; había sido su mano fuerte la que me había arrancado de la muerte y el que me había llevado frente a la regente, su esposa; la del cosmos poderoso y blanco. Había sido él el que había hecho que todo parara, me había dado su palabra y había cumplido. Nunca me había lastimado, era grande y fuerte y a pesar de que era poco más que un apestado cuando llegué me trató siempre con respeto.

Quería agradecerle de alguna forma, pero no sabía como hacerlo, cuando supe que iba a desposarse quise entregarle mi armadura; pero me dijo que la conservara porque me serviría para tener trabajo y tenía razón. Cuando se convencieron que no tenía malas intenciones al quedarme ahí, Lord Hagen me comenzó a pedir trabajos, actuando como mercenario para solucionar algunos problemas en la villa. Siempre iba vigilado a todos lados, pero aun así me dejaban actuar con libertad.

Me dieron una pequeña habitación, en las barracas, no es mucho, pero es mío, es pequeño y algo frío, pero tiene una cama, una mesa y una chimenea; yo tengo que proveerme mis propias cosas, pero me pagan por los trabajos que hago y me dejan ir a la villa cuando no estoy en servicio, así que por primera vez en mi vida he podido saber lo que es tener un hogar, algo que puedo llamar mío, algo que me gano con mi trabajo. No es elegante, y mi comida es bastante sobria, pescado seco y pan fresco, a veces algunas verduras y frutas, pero me saben deliciosas porque nadie me las da, las gano con mi esfuerzo. Como lo que quiero y a la hora que yo quiero, soy libre.

Ahora que mis heridas ya casi están todas sanas, he comenzado a entrenar, quiero ser como mis hermanos, al menos un poco, todos son fuertes y resistentes y yo me siento como un niño pequeño a su lado. Debo ser grande y fuerte, decidido como ellos, debo conseguirlo porque tengo que demostrarles a los que alguna vez consideré mis amigos que no volverán a burlarse del que una vez fui, ese tal Hyoga.

* * *

1- Extranjero en japonés. En las Guerras galáxicas Jabú y los otros llaman así a Hyoga en forma despectiva por su origen ruso. 

Como pudieron notar la historia se desvía desde el encierro de Hyoga en los calabozos de Asgard, solo que Flare no estaba en posición de ir a soltarlo :P

Si les interesa leer la otra historia de la que deriva esta dejenme saber.


End file.
